A Date Or Not
by Nutty Ashah
Summary: Zia and Carter visit the mall like Carter once said they would. One-shot fic.


**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I don't own Kane Chronicles. Credits, Copyrights, every single thing goes to Rick Riordan. :)**

**A/N- The story is in Carter's POV. hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>" Er..hi" I said to Zia as she came striding up to me. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt which made her look really pretty. I'm not saying that her nylon pyjamas don't suit her. Zia kind of looks good in everything.<em>( Stop rolling your eyes, Sadie. You know she does.)<em>

Zia smiled. " Hello, Carter". Her dark eyes roved over my simple button-down shirt and khaki pants. I waited nervously, expecting her to say something like " You look like an old Professor", but thanks( or not) to the Egyptian gods that suddenly existed in my world, she did not say anything.

I swayed my arms nervously and stopped, aware of how stupid I looked. Zia broke the awkward silence.

"So you say this is not a date, Carter?" she asked me, her eyebrows lifting in mock curiosity.

I hesitated. " Well, I..." I wondered what to tell her. 'As friends?' Sounded too lame.

Zia nodded her head as though she got her answer. " You are not sure? " she prodded further.

I shook my head, all the time feeling stupid, idiotic and like a 5 year old. I was really glad my sister, Sadie wasn't here. She would have laughed out loud at my awkwardness._( You just proved that I was right, Sadie.)_ But, it really wasn't my fault. I did not go to a normal school. I wasn't realy good at dealing with the feminine gender including my sister. And this was the first time, I was hanging out in a mall, sans dad with only a girl by my side. And a beautiful girl at that. A girl I had a teensy-weensy crush on._ ( Shut up, Sadie. It was a teensy-weensy crush then.)_

I started as I realised Zia was looking at me carefully. Her brows furrowed and a tiny frown played on her lips.

"Are we just going to stand here staring at each other like this?" she asked me and stretched her arms.

I jerked out of my thoughts. " No ,no..let's um..you want to do some window-shopping?" I asked her. Girls always liked window-shopping, right? I'm not being stereotypical. It's just that I DON'T know.

She shrugged in a disinterested way. " Whatever you like " she told me.

And so ended up two Egyptian magicians loitering around looking at the different things displayed outside the stores.

**X X X X**

We had walked around all the floors looking at all the store windows...well, except a for few that specialised in undergarments.

We had gone inside only one store, a book store, and spent a considerate amount of time there. Zia bought a planner. She told me she liked planners. I bought a book on_ ( No, Sadie, not 'mermaids')_. As I was saying, I bought a book on Greek Mythology.

Zia turned around suddenly. " Do you want to see a film?" she asked me.

I grinned at her. " Sure, why not." Zia smiled back at me.

**X X X X**

We were at the ticket counter. There was an absurd queue here. And every guy had a girl who clinged on to his arm or made gooey eyes at each other. I was uncomfortable standing there, so I tried to make conversation with Zia. " You were telling me about the fire that..." Zia perked up at once and showed off_ (not purposely. Never purposely.)_ her expertise on that particular topic.

**X X X X**

We were inside the Cinema hall at last and Zia still hadn't stopped talking. She really talked non-stop about her favourite things and of course one thing led to another. She was "shhshed" by a girl sitting next to her as the movie began. I don't even remember the name of the movie now, except that it was pretty lame.

Zia apparently thought the same too as she whispered to me about how stupid the effects were. I nodded, painfully aware of the fact that both of us were sitting quite close next to each other and that her lips were near my ears still going on about the stupid tricks or something.

She suddenly sat sideways to look at me and giggled. I stared at her,confused. I have never seen Zia giggle. She was so serious all the time. Plus, why would she giggle now?

"Carter..you look constipated."

I felt my cheeks burn. Just as I was thinking of an excuse to explain off my weird expression, her mouth found mine.

**X X X X**

"Yes, Zia. This_ is_ a date" I informed her leaning in for a kiss again. I felt her lips form a smirk.

**X X X X**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hi, Um..I'm not really good with Carter's POV, so the story might have been a bit boring, perhaps? Anyway, if you liked it( YAY!)/didn't like it( boo), feedback is always welcomed. A review or PM would be fantastic. Thank You! :D**


End file.
